


Only

by ledbythreads



Series: Don't stop. Ever [3]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: 1969, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Band Fic, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Smut, no beta we die as dyslexics, on tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbythreads/pseuds/ledbythreads
Summary: 'When you take you got to giveSo live and let live or let goI beg your pardonI never promised you a rose garden'(Lynn Anderson - Rose Garden)At the end of the day, when Robert is nearly ready to just pack it in and go back to England, Jimmy is there with a rose.note: in this series three stories happen on this same day, and this one will appear differently if you read the other two first. Either way, up to you.





	Only

The place has a rose garden. The walls around are built up to shelter it and Robert has found a bench in a pool of late afternoon sunshine to sit in. The English style is making him incredibly homesick - and also from here he can see the glint of the open window to Jimmy's room. Things must be bad if Jonesy was moved to mercy fuck him this morning. If that is what that was. Maybe he should just book a flight home and be done with it all.  
Maureen. He could just surprise her. He could pick up roses like these on the way back from Birmingham himself. Maybe he should even borrow a car and not get a driver. He could take the back roads and even so be back by tomorrow evening. Maybe though she'd feel let down. She wants him to make a go of this. For the baby too. Daddy's gonna buy her a diamond ring. Maybe he should just go find John instead, somebody is bound to know where he's gone to. Fuck Jimmy. 

It's like mentioning the devil and he appears.  
"Hello baby..."  
Robert's heart skips a beat. He's astonished that is a real thing. How does Jimmy do that? How does Jimmy do anything.  
Jimmy is holding a white rose. It's one of those loose blossomed varieties, almost like a wild rose but much lusher. It's started to fade. Of course it has.  
He's wearing dark worn-in jeans and a pale blue tshirt with some sort of psychedelic diagram on it. Robert wants to reach out and run his fingers along the fade lines over Jimmy's thighs and over his crotch. He also wants to punch him. No, he doesn't really want to punch him. He'd like to make him cry though.  
"Hey Pagey"

Jimmy moves so gracefully for such an awkward looking man. Sometimes he's like dark water flowing, like a salmon in a deep pool. Flashes of silver.  
Jimmy straddles Robert on the bench to sit in his lap. He puts the rose behind his own ear. Jimmy smells incredible. Robert knows he smells mournful.  
"Have you been here all day baby? Did you not want to go see the sights?"  
"I didn't feel like talking. Resting my voice."  
Jimmy runs his fingers over Robert's throat and slips his fingers in the neck of Robert's shirt. Runs a thumb over his clavicle.  
"I don't need you to talk baby, do I?" Jimmy's eyes glint "not if you don't want to."  
Out here, Robert thinks. It's not exactly discrete. Then again.  
Jimmy is rocking against him ever so slightly.  
"You know I love it when you can't help it though. I think about you calling me. You know what I mean right?"  
"What are you doing Jimmy? you want the crew running over to rescue me. They might think I hurt myself, eh?"  
"Nobody's around Robert, that's what I mean" Jimmy strokes his face. He's being girlish except girls are usually far less of a tease in Robert's extensive experience. 

"How long can you not kiss me baby?"  
"Wha...?"  
"Are you mad at me. Don't be mad"  
"Uh... I'm not mad with you Jimmymate. You just, um, can be..."  
Jimmy slips his hand between them and palms Robert's cock through his trousers  
"Can be what, love?"  
Robert thinks, not for the first time, that he has never met anyone even remotely like Jimmy. Robert feels himself grow against Jimmy's hand. So good.  
"Confusing" Robert says  
"You don't... feel confused, baby" Jimmy thumbs the head of Robert's cock, drawing circles on the velvet.  
Robert gives in and kisses Jimmy. Jimmy gives a little satisfied huff of contentment and sucks Robert's tongue. Robert spreads his hands on Jimmy's back and feels the warm sun on the cotton of his tshirt. He feels Jimmy's shoulder blades like he might really be growing wings. Dark angel. That's how someone drew Jimmy in a fanzine. Jimmy took that one for his memorabilia collection.  
Robert knows Jimmy really is into magic, that formal bookish Golden Dawn Aleister Crowley stuff. He wouldn't put it past Jimmy to be putting love potions in his tea. Maybe he calculated the right astrological time to come seduce Robert in a garden. Perhaps the tarot cards told him to be nice today. Perhaps that's why Robert can never tell what's coming next.

"Robert do you think I could make you come like this?"  
"Wha..?"  
"Baby you keep sounding like a startled owl. Do. You. Think I can. Make you. Come. Like. This" Jimmy is rocking hard on him, his hand between them both so Robert can't feel Jimmy's own cock, only his palm.  
"I don't... uh...oh god... maybe"  
"Did you come already today baby"  
"Uh, Jimmy...uhnn... no"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Course. Jimmy oh! uhnnnn. Course I'm sure"  
"I've not come for three days Robert. You're my one. You're my only one. My only one"  
"Please Pagey, please"  
"I'm waiting for you baby, you're mine, you're so good, you're my only one baby"  
"Jimmy... uhh"  
"You're so hard baby, so close, so hard for me. You're mine baby"  
"Jimmy I'm. Jimmy I'm…"  
"I know baby I know you baby, I know you Robert, so close"  
"Harder, Jimmy. Fuck. Jimmy"  
"Like this baby. Robert. Robert. You're my only one. my only. my only. Yes, yes, oh! baby yes. I feel you, beautiful baby. So warm wet. Yes"  
Robert is blushing and grinning. Another first. Jimmy just dreams these things up like he's training Robert for the sex Olympic decathlon.  
"Ok then smartarse – what are we gonna do for you?"

Jimmy is glowing.  
"You are going to take me upstairs to my huge beautiful bed. And you are going to stay all night. And we are going to have champagne in the bath"  
Jimmy takes a large old-fashioned key out of his pocket and drops it down the front of Robert's trousers. Laughing. Eyes crinkling.  
"So you can lock us in"


End file.
